1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tongue lid pack for filter cigarettes, a blank for forming the pack, and a method for forming the pack from the blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to contain 20 filter cigarettes, a hinged lid pack is generally used. This pack is hard as compared with the soft pack, and can protect the filter cigarettes therein from an external force appropriately.
For forming the above hinged lid pack, a main blank for a pack body having a lid and a sub-blank for an inner frame are needed. In view of an effective use of sources, the use of the hinged lid pack is not favorable.